


Возвращение

by Al_Dreamer



Series: Все миры Кагеямы Тобио [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Ойкаве трудно говорить о чувствах





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка и бетинг: rumble fish  
> Продолжение фика "Все миры Кагеямы Тобио"

Он просыпается, но не открывает глаза. Лежит, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Они кажутся и новыми, и давно знакомыми. Теми, которые ему очень хочется слышать. 

Это похоже на самообман, на внушение, на самую лучшую слуховую галлюцинацию. Старый будильник, переживший три переезда, приступы дурного настроения по утрам и многочисленные падения на пол, отсчитывает секунды по-прежнему равнодушно и громко. Стрелка немного погнулась и слегка царапает циферблат, и от этого тихого поскрипывания в горле растёт ком. 

В окно влетает далёкий шум магистрали, и от небольшого сквозняка глухо перестукиваются дощечки музыки ветра, висящей в проёме дверей спальни. Глаза открывать мучительно не хочется, хочется навсегда остаться в этом моменте, остановить его, залить янтарём и больше не скитаться среди незнакомых миров. Он смертельно устал. 

Ко всем знакомым примешивается ещё один звук, тихий, почти неслышный. Если затаить дыхание, приглушить всё вокруг, то звук становится чётким и ясным: негромкое сопение рядом. Он осторожно и медленно, боясь спугнуть и испортить момент, разлепляет ресницы. Светлый потолок, бледно-фиолетовые стены, чуть приоткрытое окно — даже зимой, в любую погоду. Толстое, тёплое одеяло натянуто до подбородка — старая, уютная привычка; даже летом, в любую погоду.

Сердце заходится под ключицами, и страшно, безумно страшно повернуть голову. На соседней подушке видно только взъерошенную макушку; он слышит только тихое дыхание. Стрелка на циферблате будильника отсчитывает каждую секунду с нарастающим грохотом, заглушая даже мысли.

Он тянется к этой макушке, заносит и останавливает руку в паре сантиметров от неё. Пальцы дрожат, горло перехватывает спазмами — это может быть сон, иллюзия, мираж, слишком сильное желание вырваться из затянувшего в глубину водоворота; это страх и почти смирение — он уже никогда не вернётся назад.

Но волосы под ладонью осязаемые, настоящие, тёплые, гладкие, мягкие. Пальцы привычно ерошат их, перебирают пряди. Не иллюзия, не мираж и не сон поворачивает голову и распахивает глаза. Знакомые, синие-синие. Губы сухие, потрескавшиеся, проговаривают его имя.

— Ойкава?.. Тоору?

Ойкава быстро-быстро кивает, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. В груди болезненно остро разворачивается облегчение. Ладонь теперь лежит на щеке, и Ойкава гладит большим пальцем скулу. 

— Это и правда ты, Тобио? — шепчет он. — Это и правда ты?

Кагеяма рывком садится на кровати, отбросив одеяло в сторону. Прижимает к себе крепко, так, что перехватывает дыхание. Ойкава неловко обнимает в ответ, стиснутый обручем рук. И как только его ладони прижимаются к лопаткам Кагеямы, перед глазами темнеет.

Он падает в кромешную тьму. Холодная волна страха прокатывается по всему телу, сотрясает от макушки до пят, и Ойкава взрывается изнутри. 

Не чувствует собственного тела, превратился в пыль, воздух, рассеялся солнечным светом. И не свои — чужие — воспоминания проносятся одно за другим, пронизывают насквозь, не встречая сопротивления. Ойкава видит себя со стороны: взрослого и мальчишку, взмывающего над сеткой и с сигаретой в руке; небольшое надгробие — серый, прогретый солнцем камень. И везде Кагеяма, в каждой линии, всегда. 

Ойкава чувствует тепло его рук вокруг себя, его губы, целующие висок, прерывистое дыхание, будто он долго-долго бежал, и слышит голос. В ушах всё ещё бродит гулкое эхо печальных песен китов, но с каждой секундой растворяется, как призрачный утренний туман. Голос зовёт его по имени.

— Как же я скучал по тебе, — говорит Кагеяма, взяв лицо Ойкавы в ладони. — Целую вечность.

— Всего-то одну ночь, — хрипло возражает Ойкава. Кагеяма упрямо хмурится и качает головой.

— Я тебя люблю, — как всегда честно и прямо, открыто и без сомнений. У Ойкавы так не получается, слова всегда кажутся слишком бесцветными, пресными, не наполненными даже толикой того, что ему хочется выразить. У Кагеямы же три этих слова почему-то выходят такими весомыми, объёмными и настоящими, что Ойкава каждый раз просто сдаётся под их напором.

Он прячет пылающее лицо, уткнувшись Кагеяме в плечо, прижимается ближе. Кагеяма гладит его по затылку, спине, задерживая широкую ладонь между лопатками, и снова обнимает, легко прикасаясь губами к шее.

***

Они гуляют по знакомым улицам, и Кагеяма не выпускает его руки из своей. В маленьком парке возле торгового центра они опускаются на скамейку. Декабрь не слишком холодный и совсем не снежный, но Ойкава садится рядом с Кагеямой близко-близко. Замечает, как тот едва заметно хмыкает, и толкает локтем в бок.

— Мы с Цукишимой в похожем парке часто кормили голубей, — отвечает Кагеяма на вопросительный взгляд.  
— Ну да, как же без очкарика, — закатывает глаза Ойкава. Кагеяма хмыкает громче, но больше ничего не говорит.

Они долго сидят молча, глядя на прохожих, увешанных праздничными пакетами, оживлённо говорящих, спешащих, смеющихся. Никто не обращает внимания на двоих, сидящих на скамье в парке. Они словно невидимки.

— Был один мир… — начинает Ойкава. — Тебя там ещё не было, зато были киты в небе. Отвратительный мир.

— Почему отвратительный? — Кагеяма сидит, запрокинув голову, и смотрит куда-то вверх. Ойкава пытается понять, что он высматривает среди голых веток над их головами, но там ничего, кроме серых снежных туч. — Тебе некого было дразнить?

Плечо под щекой такое уютное, тёплое. Ойкава прижимается ближе. И это случается само собой.

— Мне некого было любить.

Кагеяма замирает на какой-то миг и крепче сжимает переплетённые пальцы. Смотрит на Ойкаву долго, не моргая, и взгляд у него теплеет, а губы расползаются в дурацкую улыбку. Ойкаве хочется по-детски спрятать лицо в ладонях.

— Стоило, наверное, скитаться по всем этим мирам, чтобы ты сказал это вслух, — Кагеяма краснеет скулами и кончиками ушей.

Ойкава фыркает и громко смеётся, откинув голову. Затем спрашивает:

— Почему это с нами произошло?

— Мне объяснили, но… — Кагеяма хмурится и некоторое время молчит. Ойкава терпеливо ждёт. — Я бы ничего не хотел изменить. Если бы пришлось, прошёл бы через всё это снова.

С неба медленно падают первые снежинки. Кагеяма встаёт, поднимает воротник пальто и протягивает руку.

— Пойдём.

— Куда? — любопытствует Ойкава. 

— В океанариум.

— Зачем?

Кагеяма смотрит в сторону и ковыряет носком кроссовка асфальт, стремительно покрывающийся снегом.

— Я думаю, китам будет приятно видеть нас вместе.

Ойкава мог бы сказать, что Кагеяма, оказывается, скрытый романтик, мог бы рассмеяться или ввернуть какую-то остроту, но он кивает, поднимается, и они идут по заснеженной дорожке, касаясь друг друга плечами.

Вместе.


End file.
